


Seasons

by AliasRuisleipa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Fluff, M/M, Monsoon, More tags to be added, Rain, Spring, seasons of the year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasRuisleipa/pseuds/AliasRuisleipa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things can change a lot in a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this on ffnet about 10 months ago but now I read it and realized how horrible it was and decided to rewrite the first two chapters I already posted and then (finally) update it.
> 
> It'll have five chapters in total.
> 
> Well anyways, I hope you like it ~

It started out as a normal day for a certain ex-bartender.

Shizuo had just finished his work for the day and he was walking through a park on his way home when he felt something fall on his head.

“Huh?”

The blond stopped walking in the middle of the road. A few small, pastel pink petals were gently falling down from the surrounding cherry trees on people, on the ground, on benches…

The pink was slowly and soundlessly covering the world around him

The blonde looked up, a couple of the petals landing on his face in progress. The sun was shining and some puffy clouds were floating calmly through the blue spring sky. He let his gaze wander around the park.  He could see an elderly couple sitting on one of the wooden benches, a boy wearing a Raira uniform blushing as he shyly took the hand of the girl walking beside him in his own, few people rushing to get home from work and a mother leading her enthusiastic son by hand. Shizuo gave a small smile and went to lean on one of the blossoming trees.

What a nice day.

“Shizu-chan!”

What a nice day it had been.

Shizuo felt his body stiffen with anger at the voice of the person he had hated ever since high school. That damn fl-… No.

No.

He was going to pretend there was no flea. Because there wasn’t. It was just Shizuo and the rest of the completely flealess world. He took a deep breath and forced himself to smile again and closed his eyes. Maybe the pest would go away if he didn’t get the reaction he was looking for which most likely involved flying objects and screaming but that would just ruin the beautiful day, right? That’s why Shizuo would stay calm and deny the very existence of the informant in a fur-trimmed coat until the said male would get bored and go away.

Shizuo knew that was just wishful thinking but a man can dream, right?

“Shizu-chan! It sure is a nice day, ne? ~”

He could hear the voice from right in front of him this time. Or not, since the only sound he could hear was the chatting of people in the park and the gentle gust of wind that brought more soft petals to caress his face. Yes, it was a nice day without any disturbances.

As long as he kept his eyes closed it would stay that way. Right?

“You’re missing the whole day by keeping your eyes closed, you know. Though, what would that matter since I doubt your Neanderthal brain would be able to comprehend the beauty of this day anyway. Or maybe you-“

“Shut up, I’m pretending you’re not here.”

“…”

Huh… It worked. Who would’ve thought?

The blonde heard a couple of steps before a small ‘thud’ was heard (and felt by Shizuo’s back) from the other side of the cherry three, causing a few more pink petals fall from above.

Nevertheless, Shizuo wasn’t able to hear the voice of his nemesis anymore nor did he have a knife poking at some part of his body so maybe he could actually pretend Izaya wasn’t there.

He took a deep breath in attempt to relax. It smelled like cherry petals with a hint of pollution of the city and, unfortunately but undoubtedly, the annoying yet unique smell of trouble that belonged to his greatest enemy.

Trying to keep up with his ignorance game, the blond opened his eyes to see the world that was starting to flood with pink.

He kept enjoying the atmosphere for a few more minutes before he heard the sound of rustling. He turned his head and sure enough, the informant had moved to stand next to him, as if it was completely normal and they did this all the time. Izaya had his eyes closed and the smirk on his face seemed less menacing and more relaxed. The wind was swinging the raven hair just a little and the light from the sun hit the lower half of the face that usually meant trouble while the upper half was shadowed by the tree they had their backs against.

Two reddish-brown eyes opened and met with the amber ones. Izaya’s lips twisted into the trade mark smirk.

“Like what you see? I know I’m better than good-looking, but it’s still rude to stare, don’t you think?”

To the infamous informant’s surprise the blond bodyguard ignored his teasing and turned his eyes to his hair and reached a hand towards him. Izaya flinched a bit, but instead of a punch, he only felt two fingers slightly touch his hair before leaving him. His eyes widened a bit and his brow rose in mild confusion. The taller man was holding a fallen petal gently between his strong fingers that could easily bend the pipe of a gun to point at the opposite direction if he felt like it or the situation called for it. Yet, there they were holding the delicate petal without causing any sort of damage to it. Izaya could swear he heard the male murmur the word ‘annoying’ before letting go of it and following its fall to the ground by their feet with his eyes.

Shizuo felt the flea’s gaze and the striking auburn met with the calming amber once again.

The mutual confusion was obvious to both of them but it didn’t stop them from staring at each other. It was almost as if they were searching for answers for their questions they didn’t know the words for in each other’s eyes.

Izaya was the one to break the awkward gaze and turn his head to look at the passing people instead, trying to ignore the weird tingling sensation all over his body while Shizuo studied the face of the smaller man for a moment longer before following his example. There the two males claiming to hate each other stood next to each other as people kept passing the park and cherry blossoms kept falling around them. No words were spoken since it wasn’t like they would’ve been able to have a civil conversation anyway. Yet the silence became more and more awkward but neither of them could find the words to say that wouldn’t result in one of their town-wrecking chases and thus ruining the so far peaceful day.

Feeling like the silence was slowly suffocating him, Izaya sighed dramatically.

“It truly is too nice of a day to waste here with Shizu-chan who seems to have lost the very last of his communication skills. Well, it was about time with that brain capability, I guess. Kill you later Shizu-chan! ~”

Shizuo watched quietly the man who had done so much to make his life miserable skip away from the awkward situation and leaving him to wonder what the hell had just happened.

 _“Though”,_ he thought as he took a cigarette from his breast pocket, put it in between his lips and lit it, _“maybe this day didn’t turn out to be that bad after all.”_

Inhaling and exhaling some of the smoke, he started to make his way home while the pink petals kept falling still.


	2. Monsoon

A stop sign flew past Izaya’s head, causing him to immediately smirk. There went his plans to stay home and relax for this evening.

Not that he minded. He preferred this to that kind of normal boredom that his dear humans always seemed to seek. What’s so great about doing nothing anyway when you can have a sweet adrenaline rush caused by running away from the strongest man of Ikebukuro and simultaneously dodging the objects thrown at you by the said man?

Next a trash can crashed next to him. Oh right, the fuming ex-bartender was roaring and running towards him.

“Oh, good evening to you too, Shizu-chan!”

“IIIIZAAYAA! HOW MANY TIMES…”, the blonde grasped another stop sign next to him, “…HAVE I…”, the sound of metal scraping against cement hurt both of their ears as the sign was being uprooted, “…TOLD YOU…” the sign was now off the ground, “…TO…” Shizuo took a step back, “…STAY THE HELL OUT OF IKEBUKURO!?” and the sign was hurled towards the infamous information broker who spun out of its way in a way that it would make all ballerinas around the world jealous, causing it to hit the ground next to him instead.

“Sorry Shizu-chan, I didn’t know I was supposed to keep count. Apparently not enough many times for you to realize your threats are not going to keep me away, hm?”

And so the chase between the most dangerous people in Ikebukuro was on again.

People ran out of the destructive duo’s way as vending machines, road signs, knives and lampposts were thrown carelessly around the streets.

It was nothing unusual for the two, the raven would annoy the blonde by slowing down a bit to make the fuming Shizuo think he was catching up with the other before speeding up again and throwing knives towards the taller one’s face he figured would be the only place he could actually cause some damage if his knives reached their target.

Of course, they were too busy to notice the sky getting darker.

They didn’t really notice the first drops either. They just figured the chase had made them sweat a bit.

But anyone would notice if they were quickly getting soaked in the monsoon rain.

Their running pace got slower, things flew smaller distances, the ground was getting slippery and it was harder to see far away as the sky practically fell down on them.

They were becoming drenched. And when you get drenched, you get cold and annoyed.

The sworn enemies stopped, looked each other in the eyes and nodded slightly in a silent agreement.

It was time to find a place to hide from the downpour.

There were not so many people on the streets anymore. It was getting late and everyone had gone to their homes to avoid the cruel fate our violent duo was suffering now.

So they started running again but this time in search for safety.

It didn’t take too long for them to find a bus stop and both of them sprang towards it.

Now that they were safely out of the rain, neither of them felt like fighting any more. So there they silently stood next to the person they hated the most, soaked from head to toe and somewhat worn off by their little rendezvous.

 _“This is like that spring day”_ crossed both of their minds as they stole quick peeks at each other in awkward silence, hoping the rain would stop soon so that they could get away from each other.

Izaya shuddered since his soaked clothes were slowly making him cold.

The informant took a look at the man next to him to see if he noticed his small display of weakness and was little taken aback by the sight.

The bodyguard’s dyed blond locks were flat from the rain and sticking to the skin on his neck and face. The honey-brown eyes were facing straight ahead, the light of the city light and cars illuminating his face in the otherwise dark night. His cheeks had a reddish hue and thin lips were slightly parted as Shizuo was still panting a little bit from all the exercise. Rain drops were sliding down his face and neck tentatively, glimmering slightly when light hit them.

Shizuo looked damn good like that. Not even water could ruin the beauty of the man in front of him(*).

Not that Izaya would ever say that out loud. Or even admit thinking anything along those lines.

This really was just like the spring day a little time ago. Even the weird tingling sensation was back again and it was even stronger this time.

Izaya hadn’t even realized he was staring before Shizuo turned his head to look back at him. Great, even more tingling and now he felt his cheeks heat up too. Izaya quickly averted his eyes and told himself it was just the aftermath of the cold and the exercise and he just had with that beast.

“You…”

The informant blinked and looked up at the blond confusion and annoyance written in his eyes.

Okay. He did _not_ expect to see the fortissimo of Ikebukuro laugh his ass off.

“Pfft… hahaha.. Bwahahahaa! AHAAHAAHA!” Shizuo held his stomach with his other hand while his other fist banged the wall of the bus stop (slightly cracking it in progress) as he laughed uncontrollably.

It was utterly annoying.

“What the hell is so funny?”

Izaya snapped and the former bartender calmed himself down a little to answer with two words.

“You obviously.”

…

“Excuse me?” the informant glared with all the hate he could muster at the taller male. Maybe he could burn holes through his face if he tried hard enough?

Apparently this was even funnier to Shizuo who in turn laughed even harder at him.

What a sick sense of humor, though Izaya wasn’t really the one to say anything about that.

“Why the hell are you laughing at me?!” Izaya grasped his knife in his pocket and wondered if cutting that laughing face would shut him up.

“At first you looked like a drowned rat. And that glare makes you look like a butt-hurt drowned rat.”

The hand holding the knife trembled with anger and cold as he swung it in front of Shizuo’s face that was finally starting to calm down.

“Oh come on, I can’t take you seriously when you look like that.”

Izaya wasn’t sure whether the redness he felt on his cheeks was because of utter rage or embarrassment.

Instead of swinging his knife for nothing, he put it back to his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to protect his hurt pride (note: it didn’t work) and turned to glare at the ground by his feet instead.

It would’ve been adorable if the raven was a four-year-old, but that kind of act from a young man was hilarious.

Shizuo chuckled and grabbed the smaller one’s shirt from behind his neck and hoisted him off the ground with ease.

“What the- HEY!”

“Shut up. I’m taking you home with me”, he said and started walking back to the rain that was apparently not going to end for another while, keeping the struggling raven as far away from his face and groin as possible in case the other decided to fight back.

Izaya stared at him bewildered.

“May I ask why the hell would you do that?”

“Didn’t I tell you I can’t take you seriously when you’re looking like that? We’re gonna dry you and your clothes up and then I’ll kill you.”

“Well isn’t that just charming. I wonder if you’re going to offer me a last meal too”, Izaya muttered under his breath but the blond didn’t hear or care. He knew he was at the disadvantage here and if he decided to enter his flick blade in the scene Shizuo would smash his face in the nearest wall or the ground in a heartbeat so the informant simply accepted his face for now.

The walk to Shizuo’s apartment was silent apart from the drumming of raindrops hitting anything that was on the way of their fall. Shizuo’s shoes made splashing sounds with each step and Izaya wished he would just hurry up so that he could take his damp wet and cold clothes off, get them dried and go home.

They (or more like Shizuo) reached their destination eventually. Shizuo opened the door and dragged the raven inside with him. He finally set him down on his own feet and the two took their shoes off. A small puddle of water was forming to where they were standing but they didn’t really pay mind to it.

Things suddenly felt awkward again when they kept standing by the doorway, neither one really knowing what they should do now. Shizuo played with the idea of laughing in his face and kicking him back out in the rain when he heard something utterly adorable.

“Ach-ew!”

The bodyguard looked at the man beside him in awe. Izaya was holding his nose and apparently had tried to stifle his sneeze but instead made it into a cute high-pitched sneeze, cheeks slightly flustered.

It would’ve been the most precious thing in the world to Shizuo if it had not been the flea that did it.

That’s what he told himself anyway.

“Umm… So are you going to give me some clothes to wear while we dry these or would you rather have me running around your flat naked?” the so-called flea asked to ensure that the blond monster beside him wouldn’t have another fit over his damn sneeze.

“Wha-Oh, yeah, err… Sure yeah, take those off and throw them into the tumble dryer in the bathroom. I’ll… Go see if I have something for you to wear…”

The informant noted the strange behavior but decided to shrug it off for now since it wasn’t particularly threatening. He made his way to the other’s bathroom and happily started to take his freezing cold clothes off. He did as Shizuo had told him to and grabbed a towel from a small cabinet under the sink. He dried his hair and body with the soft material before setting it on his waist and making his way back to the living room, trying to comb his hair to look more presentable with his fingers.

It was kind of strange, wasn’t it? Or maybe ‘ridiculous’ was the right word.

Orihara Izaya had completely disarmed himself at his nemesis’ home just now.  Not only that: he had done it willingly without a second thought.

The raven shook his head and sat down on a greenish-brown couch, leaned his elbow on the armrest and rested his cheek on his palm.

It was so stupid yet he didn’t really feel threatened.

The small smile that crossed his face for a half second when he thought about it went unnoticed as he kept trying to make the heads and tails of the situation he was in.

It was all so strange.

…

Where was that brute anyway?

At that moment the fortissimo of Ikebukuro decided to emerge from his bedroom…

The informant was quite sure he wasn’t supposed to stare at the (very nice) abs that were covered in thin scars. Most of them were from him and he would’ve smirked at the sight if he wasn’t feeling this sudden nervousness and tingling again.

Shizuo looked really good without a shirt.

Izaya’s brows furrowed slightly and he turned his eyes away.

He was definitely _not_ supposed to be thinking that. What the hell was up with this tingling sensation anyway?!

“Umm… I don’t really have anything for you to wear… I forgot to do my laundry and I don’t want my last set of clothes to reek of you.”

What?

Oh… Right. Izaya realized he was as shirtless as the brute. Better yet, he was completely naked and vulnerable with only a towel covering his southern areas.

He turned to glare at the blond. Shizuo looked momentarily surprised and embarrassed before turning to stare at the TV in the corner as if it was suddenly switched on.  The embarrassed expression was long gone and replaced with a pulsing vein and a frown. Izaya watched semi-curiously as the blonde scratched the back of his blond mess of hair, looking irritated.

“If you’re cold or something… I could make some tea, I guess?” was mumbled quietly but Izaya’s always had sharp ears.

“Well, please do. How long does it take for my clothes to be wearable again anyway?”

“Umm… An hour and half or something.”

A long sigh escaped the lips of the informant. The brute disappeared to the kitchen (or at least that’s what Izaya supposed it was).

Good, a moment to think without any distractions.

There was no way he was going to run for his home in Shinjuku with no clothes. Especially not in that seemingly never ending rain. But Shizuo is most likely going to kill him before he can call a cab and even taking a cab in his state would be too humiliating. Maybe he could hit Shinra’s place. It wasn’t even that late yet (21:26 according to his phone) but he’d rather not do that. The doctor had a gift for talking too much for his own good, asking unnecessary questions and poking fun at him. There was nothing to ensure that Shizuo wouldn’t be able to follow him there either.

Then again… He could be just imagining it but…

Shizuo didn’t really seem so angry anymore. Maybe a set of dry clothes and a warm home cooled him down.

Shaking his head, Izaya decided not to dwell on it but to think about a more interesting subject.

_“Things have been strange lately, haven’t they…”_

Izaya leaned his back on the couch and kept thinking about everything in these past months. The tingling, weird actions and thoughts… He wasn’t stupid, so to be completely honest, he had a hunch but he was not going to admit anything. After all, he had always been a master at lying to everyone including himself.

The raven glanced at the same clock and realized it had been over five minutes already.

Preparing tea shouldn’t take that long.

Wanting to know what was going on, Izaya stood up and headed for the kitchen. He raised his hand to push the door, which was left ajar by the brute, open. Just then the door was silently opened before him and his hand met with a board chest instead

Both men’s breath hitched. The proximity made the blood flow faster in their veins with the sound of their hearts beating faster. Their minds were telling them _“No! Danger! Run away while you still can!”_ but neither of them was able to move. As if the informant’s cold hand was clued to Shizuo’s warm chest.

His hand was close enough to the taller male’s heart to feel it pump quickly yet steadily.

 _“What the hell is going on?”_ they asked themselves even though they had a pretty good idea. Yet the idea seemed too insane for the two to comprehend and it was just too much for their pride.

Tentatively, Izaya raised his gaze from the chest in front of him to meet the gaze of the bodyguard. If his brain hadn’t pretty much stopped functioning he might’ve been surprised to see no signs of anger or irritation on the other’s face. Instead, he was wearing an unreadable expression.

Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Later on, neither one of them could remember who took the first step closer to the other.

Neither one of them could remember when they started leaning towards the other.

Neither one of them could remember when they closed their eyes.

Neither of them could understand why their lips met in a slow, sweet, tender caress.

Neither one of them could understand why it felt so _so_ good.

But neither one of them cared and instead wrapped their arms around one other while the lips grew hungrier and the touch needier. It felt so right and for a moment the thought of _“why didn’t we try this sooner”_ crossed their minds. Deciding that the thinking could wait till later, they stumbled their way to the bedroom, dropping the towels and the unnecessary pieces of clothing on their way, never breaking apart from each other.

They could no longer hear the pouring rain over the sound their names from the other’s lips, heavy breathing, quiet moans, skin against skin that screamed unvoiced begs for _“more”_ and _“more”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand that's it for this chap.
> 
> I'll try to write next one asap but, just so you know, comments and kudos are great motivators ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and please leave a comment or kudos :3  
> Also, please note me if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated too ~


End file.
